Steven Universe Plays Undertale
by gumballfazbearswiftie
Summary: What happens when your 2 favorite fandoms combine? Watch as Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Peridot, Lapis, Jasper, Connie, and Steven play Undertale! Rated T for some swearing. I do not own Steven Universe or Undertale
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! You can call me Pearl the rebel! I know that's not my name on the profile but Pearl the rebel is what I usually go is my first Fanfic ever so itmight suck, but leave a comment, fav, follow blah blah let's get to the story...

* * *

Everyone is sitting on the sofa with Steven's laptop with a controller is infront of them.

Pearl: So Steven, why are we all here?

Steven: I brought you all here for a *Very* important reason! We will be playing Undertale!

Amethyst: What's that?

Steven: A game!

Connie: My Mom said games are a waste of time...

Steven: Don't worry! You won't have anyregrets!

Connie: What's it about?

Steven: Well, it's a long story but the opening credits should tell you.

Garnet: hmmm

Steven: No future vision!

Garner: (thumbs up)

Steven: Oh I have to get thesnacks!

Steven: Got some Chaaps,

Steven:Durian Juice, here you go Connie!

Connie: Thanks!

Steven: ...popcorn,

Steven: And some tea for Pearl!

Pearl: Thank you Steven!

Jasper: Let's just play the f****** game!

Peridot: Jasper, Steven said that is rude language!

Jasper: (crosses arms) Err fine!

Steven: Here we go!

* * *

Sorry guys gotta leave ya hanging in the next chapter of SUPU (I know XD) We'll be playing Undertale! Comment, Fav, And Follow!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I heard a request to make it more detailed and to add Bismuth and I will I just don't much about her personallityet but I'll try! Hope y'all enjoy!

* * *

Steven: So guys there's something really important about Undertale I gotta tell ya.

Unlike the traditional game you decide which path to go down you can be bad andcan kill everything or you can be go-

(Toilet flushing and someone break door down in process)

Bismuth: Hey guys! What's that thing in there? It's REALLY over flowing.

Pearl: I got it...(grabs plunger and walks to the bathroom in disgust). Lapis, will you help me with the water?

Lapis: Yeah...(gives look to Bismuth, follows Pearl into the bathroom)

Bismuth: (sits down on the alreadycrowded little sofa)

Steven: (turns to Bismuth) Why did Lapis give you that look?

Bismuth: It's complicated...

Steven: Well whatever it is we'll work this out.

Bismuth: So what are we doing?

Peridot: We're playing "Undertale".

Bismuth: What's that?

Steven: It's game. As soon as Pearl and Lapis come out I'll finish explaining it.

(Pearl and Lapis come it with disgusted look)

Pearl: We fixed the toilet but we'll have to get Greg to fix the door tomorrow.

Lapis: I NEVER want to do that again!

Steven: It's ok Lapis I'm here ( hugs Lapis)

Jasper: WHEN WILL WE PLAY FUCKERTALE?!

Steven: Its Undertale.

Amethyst: Like yeah Steven I'm almost out of Popcorn and we don't even know what the game is about.

Steven: Okay Okay, so I was sayingyou can be a Genocider and kill EVERYTHING or be a Pacifst and not kill ANYTHING and you can be Neutral and kill some but not everything. Understood?

Everyone except Steven: Yep!

Steven: OK...SO...HERE...WE...GOOOO

"Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: humans and monsters. One day, war broke out between the two races. After a long battle, the humans were victorious. They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell. Many years later...

Mount Ebott 201X. Legends say that those who climb the mountain never return.

Connie: Oh no they're going to fall!

"UNDERTALE"

"Name the Fallen Child"

Steven: Hmm what should we name them?

Amethyst: "Poop" hehe.

Pearl: Amethyst, be mature please.

Peridot: Let's name it "Clod"

Lapis: Let's name them "Bob".

Jasper: LETS NAME IT "LITTLE SHIT HEAD!"

Steven: Uh...hehe...that won't fit. Let's name it Steven. ( Steven types in Steven)

"Is this name correct?"

Steven: Yes

(Screen shakes)

(A simplistic, yellow child in a striped shirt is on a bed of yellow flowers)

Amethyst: Is that kid ok? It looks like it has Jaundice.

Steven: No they're ok. Toby Fox made them yellow so they can relate to anyone no matter what race.

Amethyst: Who's "Toby Fox"?

Jasper: RAAHHH


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry that took a while

* * *

The journey finally starts. They had to take a break for while because of some...mishaps. Bismuth started attacking Steven (because he ate her Fruit Loops) which led her to being bubbled...and Jasper? She became corrupted because of her impatience and anger problems.

"I told Jasper that patience is a virtue. A curse, yet a curse you need to live."

-Steven Universe

The gems all looked at Steven in confusion.

"Well at least we don't have to deal with her anymore.", Pearl said, crossing her arms

"Yeah but what about Biz?", the purple gem said.

"She tried to kill Steven!" the green triangle exclaimed.

"But hey we got Daaaadddd!", (Steven points his body in the direction of his father while the gems look at Greg fixing the bathroom door.)

"By the way, thank you, Greg.", Pearl thanked

"No problem, Pearl.", Greg thanked

"Hey don't forget 'bout me! Haha!", as opening the front door into the temple

"Uncle Andy!", Steven screamed with excitement as he ran up to hug his "uncle"

"How was Canada?" Steven asked

"Oh it was wonderful. All the people are so nice. I drank gallons of maple syrup.", Uncle Andy reminisces as he pats his stomach

"Come on I gotta show you something!", Steven said

"Uhh hey hippies!" , Andy said jokingly

The gems looked puzzled once more.

"CLOD!-, Peridot screeched, YOU'RE WORST THAN THE CORN!

"I like corn.", Uncle Andy said

Andy sat beside Garnet on the Already small sofa

Steven then ran to sit on Garnet's lap to start the game with controller in hand

"Ehh is this Undertale?" Andy questioned

"Huh you actually know?! , Steven asked

"Ohh yeah. Isn't it really gay or something? , Andy asked specifically

"Hmmmm", Garnet murmured

"Uh heh heh. UUHH HOW ABOUT WE JUST START THE GAME?! SHALL WE?! HEHE, Steven said nervously

"So Andy. Are you Greg's brother...and father?", Pearl asked

"Wha- Oh haha nononono I'm actually Steven and Greg's cousin. Us DeMayos ain't like that! Ahahaha!" , as Andy died of laughter.

"Is that a flower? There is no light underground. How is this possible?" , Connie judged.

"It's just a game, Connie.", Steven cleared up

"Sometimes fantasy doesn't need to make sense, as Steven looked around on cue for an apparent laugh track, that sadly didn't come...

"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower!"

"Oh jeez what the fuck?! Steven that's freakish!", Amethyst said

"Who named him...?" , Pearl judged

"I don't think we should trust him.", Garnet predicted

"Garnet!", Steven exclaimed

"I think he's cute!", Connie admired

"DESTROY THAT CLOD!", Peridot screamed in Lapis' ear as she fell of the tightly packed sofa face first

Lapis wants to blow Peridot over the Atlantic but just settles on the resting bitch face.

Lapis is laPISSED

"What's goin on over there?" , Greg questions as he finishes up the last drilling

"Nothin Greg, just some plot holds.", Andy said

(Insert Lenny Face)

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
